


Music to My Ears

by Nbnysh



Series: Shance - Nonsexual Daddy Kink [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Shiro (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kitten Lance (Voltron), M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Pet Play, Pianist Lance (Voltron), Shiro plays video games a lot, They're just really in love and Lance wants to make his Daddy happy, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nbnysh/pseuds/Nbnysh
Summary: Lance loves watching Shiro play video games, and he loves it when the man hums the music from these games around the house or in the car - it's adorable. So, Lance sets out to do something really special for his Daddy and surprises him. The two get very emotional (because of course they do) and Shiro can't get over how talented and thoughtful his little kitten is.





	Music to My Ears

It was a typical Tuesday night for the couple, they had finished dinner and Lance was in the middle of cleaning up -as Shiro always cooked- while Shiro was starting up the same video game he’s played probably a million times.

“You really like this game, huh babe?” Lance called from the kitchen, where he had a clear view of the living room over the bar seating,

“It’s a good game!” Shiro defended, although he knew Lance didn’t mean anything by his comment, simply an innocent observation.

Lance finished placing the dishes in the dishwasher and began to run it before drying off his hands and trotting over to his boyfriend who was already carrying on from where he last saved the game,

“You look really cute when you get into a video game y’know? Even the easy ones, you get all concentrated and you get a cute little furrow right in between your eyebrows,” Lance cooed, resting his hands atop Shiro’s shoulders and leaning into his space. He brought up a long finger to poke Shiro between the eyes in an attempt to smooth out his adorable furrow, he didn’t want the larger man getting wrinkles prematurely of course. Shiro blew a small gust of air up from his mouth, causing his lips to twist in such a ridiculous way, as he attempted to get Lance’s hands out of his face,

“If you’re gonna watch me play baby don’t poke at me,” he scolded lightly,

“Aaaallllriiighhtttt,” Lance conceded, opting instead to lean against Shiro’s side and simply prop his head onto the older man’s shoulder to watch.

Lance always tried to be quiet when he watched Shiro play, as it was one of the only times out of the week where Shiro really got a break from life and he really deserved it. Sometimes Lance would do homework while Shiro played or he would read a book or scroll through his instagram feed, but usually he just sat and watched, asking the occasional question -okay, he asked a lot of questions, but Shiro didn’t mind.

In fact, Shiro really liked it when Lance would watch him, the novelty of it never really wearing off; it felt nice to have your boyfriend paying such undivided attention to something you enjoy. Although they definitely had different interests when it came to books, TV, video games and the like, it felt good to know that the love of his life cared enough about him to put up with the things that made him happy, even when it wasn’t his cup of tea.

Shiro played the game for about an hour, Lance periodically got up to stretch his legs or get things ready for his class the next day but always returned to snuggle in close to Shiro’s side, cherishing the warm and comforting scent of his partner,

“I’m almost done this chapter, you good to get ready for bed baby?” Shiro asked sweetly, the two always liked to get ready for sleep early so they could lie in bed and chat about their days before falling asleep,

“Mm’yep, ooh!” Lance interrupted himself as the scene on the television changed and a sweet, soothing song came pouring out of the speakers, “I love this part of the game, this song makes me feel all fuzzy,” Lance practically purred,

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?” Shiro responded, working his way through the last part of the chapter,

“Well, you sing it all the time, like around the house when you’re doing chores and stuff, or in the car, it reminds me of you,” Lance answered honestly, blushing slightly since sincerity wasn’t always his strong suit when he wasn’t in kitten space. Shiro saved and turned off the game once the song finished before turning to his boyfriend,

“That is… the cutest thing ever, that you noticed that, I barely even noticed that about myself but you’re right… I’m glad it makes you think of me, baby,” Shiro smiled earnestly and placed a chaste kiss on Lance’s forehead, “now let’s get to bed before I completely explode with feelings, or cry, or both,” Shiro laughed, and the two men got ready for bed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Throughout the following week, Lance couldn’t stop thinking about the song and how happy Shiro seemed to be when Lance had said that reminded him of the man, and an idea started to take shape.

Lance had actually played piano for most of his childhood and teenage years, by the time he graduated high school he had completed level 9 of the Royal Conservatory of Music examinations but, with starting university and now beginning grad school, he had had little to no time to practice, let alone even play for fun anymore.

Although this was the case, Lance still owned a keyboard that had sat in his and Shiro’s closet for a few years. Shiro had always asked Lance to bring the keyboard out and play for him and he did occasionally but Lance never really wanted to play something unless it was totally polished. So, he had a few memorized songs in his repertoire but other than that was flying blind most of the time.

For this reason, Shiro had heard Lance play but not in any sort of complete form. This seemed like it was to be the case for the foreseeable future until Lance got his wonderful idea. Because the song from Shiro’s game was practically a staple in their house, Shiro humming it constantly to himself and very regularly at the times when he was trying to calm Lance down or help him slip into kitten space.

Because of this, it had almost created a pavlovian response for the younger man and always made him think about his Daddy and all of the sweet and fond thoughts that accompanied that. And, because kitten Lance was always so eager to please, this seemed like the perfect opportunity to do something good for his Daddy who always always always did good things for him.

The next two weeks consisted of Lance sneaking around and waiting patiently for Shiro to leave for the gym or for work before scrambling to pull out and plug in his keyboard. Lance had paid actual money for the sheet music and created a makeshift music stand to prop up the papers while he practiced. There were a few times where Lance almost got caught putting the keyboard away when Shiro walked through the front door but he played it off well enough that Shiro had no idea that Lance was up to anything at all.

Inside, Lance was a jittery mess - he really wanted to do this for Shiro and he knew that his Daddy would appreciate it no matter how good or bad it was, but he wanted to make himself proud too. So Lance practiced every spare minute he could, even putting off homework here and there to get a few extra minutes of rehearsals under his belt.

Soon enough the musicality of playing the piano came back to him, he was finally able to get lost in the music and let muscle memory take over, his fingers floating across the keys delicately. Lance was able to work more closely on the details and dynamics of his playing rather than simply worrying about the notes, he was putting feeling into it now and honestly? He was getting emotional just thinking about playing it for Shiro, the song made him think of the other man so much and caused such intense feelings to course through his body… it really was a pavlovian response indeed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay”, Lance said to his reflection in the mirror, “today’s the day, Daddy will be home any minute,” he fiddled with the blue ribbon tied delicately around his neck and smoothed out the wrinkles on the front of Shiro’s oversized college shirt - tidying up his ‘kitten’ outfit that Shiro loved so much, “you’re all dressed up, the keyboard is set up on its stand in the living room, you’ve practiced so much, everything is going to go like you planned, Daddy is going to be so happy,” Lance tried to hype himself up but he was still extremely nervous. Being in kitten space for Shiro was one thing, but this was a level of vulnerability Lance didn’t know he could ever reach, didn’t realize it would feel like he was physically cracking open his chest and letting Shiro rummage around in there until he found something worth while.

While Lance was lost in his inner monologue, he heard the lock on the front door jiggle and soon open up,

“Baby! I’m home~” Shiro called in the cutest, most cliche way that made Lance’s heart melt and his nerves dissipate just slightly. Lance gave himself one more look in the mirror, took a deep breath and then promptly scurried out of their bedroom to greet his boyfriend at the door.

“Hi Daddyyy~” Lance purred, walking slowly up to Shiro as the larger man removed his shoes and jacket, draping his arms around the taller man’s broad shoulders and pulling him down for a small peck,

“Hi kitten, to what do I owe this pleasure?” Shiro smiled against Lance’s lips before pressing another soft kiss to them,

“I have a surprise for you Daddy, I worked super hard on it just for you!” Lance said excitedly, easily slipping deeper into kitten space with his Daddy in front of him, nerves dissipating further because of his presence.

“Oh really now baby? Are you going to show me it?” Shiro’s interest was thoroughly piqued at this point, not everyday was he welcomed home by his kitten promising him a surprise. Lance pulled a bit further away from Shiro’s face and unwrapped his arms from around the man’s neck, trailing his hands down Shiro’s arms to grab at his hands and gently tugging him towards the living room.

“This way Daddy, come and sit down on the couch,” Lance walked backwards, pulling Shiro along with him until the man was able to sit himself down on the sofa. Obviously, Shiro caught sight of the keyboard set up in the middle of the living room and could only assume what Lance had in store,

“Are you going to play for me, kitten?” He asked, the excitement evident in his voice, Lance rarely played for him and he loved seeing his boyfriend perform. He was so talented and never gave himself enough credit, so Shiro was pleased just to see the instrument set up.

“Maybee~” Lance teased lightly, right before he froze. He had another part to this plan that he thought was really really cute, but was a little embarrassed by it.

Being in kitten space did cause Lance to act much more childish than he would normally, but he felt almost too childish making this next request. Shiro quirked an eyebrow at Lance who he noticed had stiffened slightly in the middle of the room, a silent ask of ‘is everything okay?’ before Lance moved and leaned down to grab an overturned piece of paper lying on the living room table.

“What’s that, kitten?” Shiro asked kindly, not wanting to pressure Lance, but seeing that his kitten clearly needed some encouragement,

“I uh, I want you to read this out loud Daddy,” Lance said quietly,

“Okay baby, give it here and I’ll read it for you,” Shiro reached a hand out to grab the paper but Lance quickly pulled it to his chest,

“No! Uh, I mean.. I’m going to stand in our bedroom, and uh, this is like, uh-” he stumbled over his words,

“C’mon kitten, spit it out, it’s just me,” Shiro encouraged,

“Okay,” Lance took in a big breath and let it out slowly before continuing, “I want you to read it out like you’re an announcer at a recital or something and I’m going to come out of the room and sit down at the piano like this was a real show, I wrote you the script and everything… I just thought, y’know, it would make it more formal and special Daddy…” he trailed off nervously, trying not to wrinkle the paper in his hands as he fidgeted, Shiro’s entire face lit up.

“Baby, kitten, that sounds like a perfect idea, I love that you thought of all of this and put so much work into it, all for your Daddy. Can I have the paper? You can go into our room and I’ll put on my best announcer voice for you,” Shiro couldn’t stop smiling, he felt like his heart was going to burst. Lance was perfect, and so thoughtful, and cared so thoroughly about every little detail and was simply the best kitten in the entire world.

Slowly, Lance agreed with a nod,

“Okay Daddy… but don’t look at it until I’m in our room, okay?” and Shiro nodded an affirmative, tentatively reaching his hand out again for the piece of paper, this time Lance handed it over to him before he scurried out of the room and around the corner that lead to their bedroom. “I’m ready Daddy!” Lance called before Shiro could even ask, and the man turned over the paper in his lap,

“Next to the stage,” Shiro began, his voice booming in a mock-announcer voice while simultaneously trying to tone down the smile that was tugging at the corners of his mouth and making it hard to speak, “Playing the song ‘Zelda’s Lullaby’” Shiro started to choke up a little, the sap that he is, when he recognized the name of the song Lance had pointed out a few weeks prior, “from the popular video game,  ‘The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword’, in his performance debut,” Shiro laughed quietly to clear a bit of the lump forming in his throat, also at the sweetness of this whole situation before continuing, “it is none other than the one, the only, Lance Pérez!” and, as Lance walked out -poised and professional as he could be in his tiny boxer briefs and oversized t-shirt, Shiro made fake applause noises as if they were seated in a huge theatre, that part wasn’t in the script but Shiro saw his kitten try and hide a smile as he did so. Lance bowed gracefully to his audience before taking a seat on the piano bench that he finally put together just for this occasion

A hush fell over the two men, Shiro on the edge of his seat as Lance delicately rested his fingers on the keys. Shiro watched as his kitten rolled his shoulders back and straightened his posture, took a deep breath in through his nose and breathed out through his mouth before settling in fully and pressing softly on the keys.

Lance’s eyes closed, he had practiced this piece in every spare minute for weeks, he was a talented pianist, he knew that he could do this. And after hearing Shiro nearly lose it while he was announcing him, he was feeling more confident than ever - his Daddy was watching him, his Daddy was going to be so proud of him no matter what, and that was the last thought that crossed his mind before he began playing.

Shiro stared attentively at Lance for the 3 and a half minutes that he played, not wanting to miss one flutter of Lance’s closed lids, or one sweeping movement of his arms as his hands crossed over one another and danced along the keys. Lance was amazing, his kitten was amazing.

And just as the song began, it quickly ended. Lance let out another big breath before opening his eyes and finding Shiro’s. Silence stretched out between them as Lance took in Shiro’s face, his eyes were about to well over with tears, thick drops of them balancing just on the edge of his lower lid, Shiro smiled and blinked, causing two streams to escape from the corners of each eye. Lance smiled back, his heart filling so full with a multitude of emotions that he felt it might split right down the centre, Shiro laughed in spite of himself and quickly wiped his face before speaking,

“Wow kitten, that was-” he cut himself off with another damp laugh, “that was amazing,” and as cliche as that response was, Lance was overjoyed,

“You really think so Daddy?” Lance was practically bouncing in his seat,

“Yeah baby, you must have practiced so much, you’re actually incredible,” his face was growing hot and Shiro ran fingers through his hair as he stared at Lance deeply, “come here, kitten,” he gestured to himself softly and Lance was quick to spring up and meet Shiro halfway. Shiro had stood up fast and shocked Lance with the tightest hug he could give, Lance wrapped his arms all the way around Shiro’s neck as the taller man lifted him off of the ground and spun him around giddily in the middle of their living room,

“Daddy!” Lance giggled, burying his face in Shiro’s shoulder as he was helpless against his Daddy’s strength,

“You were SO good!! I can’t help it, I just love you so much, my beautiful talented kitten,” Shiro muffled his voice by burying his face into Lance’s hair, planting kiss upon kiss amongst the fluffy curls, swinging Lance back and forth as if he wasn’t a fully grown man.

“I practiced really hard for you, wanted to do something nice for you,” Lance shyly said, finally being placed on the ground but not letting go of Shiro, now moving to bury his face in Shiro’s pecs,

“You did amazing baby, made Daddy cry he was so happy, you take such good care of me.. Always,” Shiro replied softly, the mood shifting from light to something more emotional. Shiro untangled Lance’s arms from his body and pushed him back slightly so he could place his forehead against the smaller man’s. “I know I say this a lot, kitten.. But I am the luckiest Daddy in the world, I am so lucky to have you, I am so grateful for you each and every day,” Shiro sniffed, trying to hold off another round of tears threatening to well up, “and I love you so so so much,” he finished in almost a whisper, closing his eyes and allowing the few stray tears to fall.

“I love you too, Daddy… More than anything,” Lance replied in an equally small voice, he reached up with both of his hands to grasp Shiro’s face, wiping the tear tracks away with his thumbs and rubbing light circles into his Daddy’s face and along his jawline. Shiro opened his eyes to meet the sharp blue of Lance’s in time to notice the wet sheen covering them as well, he laughed wetly,

“We’re such saps, aren’t we kitten?”

“I love my sappy Daddy, forever and ever,”

Lance ended up playing the song for Shiro a few more times before the two decided to order in a pizza and curl up on the couch. Shiro turned on his game and Lance nuzzled his way under the man’s arm and soon enough fell asleep for a short cat nap on his Daddy’s lap. Shiro looked down at his sleeping kitten, he was sure his heart had well and truly burst at this point, and that was completely alright with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't ever played Zelda but I do know the music is really cute and relaxing so...  
> Here's the link to the piano version I imagined Lance playing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nJRYoq4CGp0
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated,  
> or come and chat with me on tumblr at ultramarinepaladin.com
> 
> Thanks for reading, and thank you for all the superstar supporters for this series... It's near and dear to my heart and all of your encouragements and thoughtful comments make me want to write more! <3


End file.
